


Wyoming

by NebraskaWildfire



Series: Red [8]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: F/M, Post-Amnesty, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebraskaWildfire/pseuds/NebraskaWildfire
Summary: Jedediah Curry chooses a new path.
Series: Red [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500626
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Wyoming

It was spring so there was still green in the rolling hills around the Warren ranch. The Kid looked around, evaluating the land. For Wyoming, it looked lush. It was good for running cattle. He’d have to see a lot more before he knew what sort of horse breeding program it could support. He was certain Billy would have an opinion once he arrived.

The Kid looked around again and smiled slowly. Regardless of its suitability for the plans of J & J Horse Breeders, to Jedediah Curry it looked like home.

Devil’s Hole was quite a way northeast of where he was now, but in their heyday, he and Heyes and their gang roamed freely throughout Wyoming and beyond. This was the part of the West he still knew best and really the only place he ever felt he belonged, once they left Kansas. He missed it.

As his horse made its way towards the ranch buildings, he looked around. The house itself was a large, low, spread out affair, unimposing, but obviously built well, by someone who enjoyed luxury in the midst of the windswept plains. The barns and outbuildings were many and well cared for.

A tall man, with a large Stetson low on his forehead, and dark hair showing below the hat, came out of one of the buildings. He walked with confidence and purpose and looked somewhat less dusty than the hands in one of the corrals. He headed towards Curry, as he tied up his horse.

“You wouldn’t happen to be Thomas Morris, now would you?” The Kid asked, as he held out his right hand. “I’m Thaddeus Jones.” 

“Yes, I am,” Morris answered, as he shook hands. “I’m foreman here.” He looked Curry up and down, taking in his trail worn clothes and holster slung low and tied down.

“Miss Warren ever mention me?” The Kid calmly and confidently met Morris’ gaze. “I met up with her and she said if I was ever out this way, there’d be a job for me.”

“Yes, I reckon she did. Said you had experience with cattle.”

“A lot more than I ever planned.” The Kid smiled briefly.

“The bunk house is down there.” Morris nodded.

Curry turned to start down, but then paused. “Miss Warren isn’t around, is she?”

“No,” Morris replied. “We don’t expect her for quite some time. She doesn’t visit often.” His curiosity about Jones rose a bit. “That a problem?”

Curry shook his head. “Nah, just wanted to thank her for the job. Guess I’ll just thank you, sir.”

“I ain’t no sir. Just Mr. Morris.”

The Kid nodded and headed off to settle in.

Morris was pleasantly surprised with how well Jones fit into the rhythm of the ranch. He worried that Miss Warren had sent him another of her “rescues,” boys that had been in trouble, but needed a helping hand to turn their life around. Jones was getting a bit long in the tooth to be called a boy, but there was a sense of prior loss about him. There also was a definite sense of natural leadership and learned confidence, so it wasn’t long before the younger hands at the ranch started to defer to some of his experience. The older hands also came to trust and respect him, learning that he’d offer his opinion if he had something worthwhile to contribute, but also knew how to remain quiet, if he didn’t.

Some of the earned respect might have also come from his expertise with guns. Jones obviously had some history that he hadn’t shared. He confessed to not being good with a rifle, but the other hands who accompanied him on the occasional hunting parties that supplied the ranch, disagreed. They swore he could shoot the wings off of a butterfly. He always managed to bring back meat. No one however had yet to see him use his sixgun. 

After supper one night, some of the hands started up the usual friendly, low stakes poker game to pass some time before lights out.

“Thaddeus, you gotta give us a chance to win some of our money back,” Harry waved Jones over to the round table.

“Sorry, boys. Not tonight.” Thaddeus shook his head. “Gotta get this done.” He was sitting at another smaller table, his gun cleaning supplies before him. He took off his gun belt and set it on the table next to his Colt. 

“How often do you do that?” Harry asked.

“Often enough to keep it clean,” Thaddeus replied. “The dust gets in it real easy. It can affect balance and operation, if it’s not clean.”

“Particular, aren’t you?” George remarked.

“Well, my cousin gave me this gun a long time ago and he’d be upset if I wasn’t taking real good care of it.”

“Yeah, family sometimes can be a pain.”

Thaddeus didn’t reply, he just continued to clean his gun.

Thaddeus Jones was checking the tack on his horse, waiting for the other hands to be ready to leave for town. They convinced him to accompany them for some Saturday night relaxation. He had been to town a time or two before with them. After this week of hard work, a beer and a game of poker sounded good.

“Jones,” Morris came up to double-check who all was going to town this weekend.

“Mr. Morris.” Thaddeus squinted against the warm sun.

“Can you watch out for the boys and make certain they all make it back home? Don’t need any in jail with the work we have for next week.”

“Always do, sir.” 

“I told you, I ain’t no sir.”

“I’m certain Miss Warren would want her foreman treated with respect.” Thaddeus met Morris’ gaze.

“You don’t seem to have a problem with that, Jones.”

“No … Mr. Morris.”

Thomas Morris once again took a good look at this man. If he had met him in the saloon in town, with his still blue eyes, and gun belt that was slung low, well used and fit him like a glove, Morris would not have hired him. He would have been too worried about trouble. Jones’ presence, however, had resulted in the opposite effect on the ranch. He had obvious skill leading men and had no trouble dealing with the minor mischief the Warren Ranch hands could provide.

“See you all tomorrow.” He backed away as the men started to ride off. Jones nodded and touched the brim of his hat.

Thomas Morris would really like to know what Thaddeus Jones had done before he arrived at the ranch. Out West, though, it was not a question that was asked.

Jedediah Curry stood with his back to the bar, nursing a beer. It was at times like this that he missed Heyes the most. Their lives contained so many ups and downs, that the Kid had come to enjoy the peaceful, quiet times. Just relaxing, having a beer, and talking about nothing with his partner. If he was honest with himself, though, it was never nothing. With the life they lived and the way their luck ran sometimes, Heyes’ paranoia saved them more than once. 

Even now, with the amnesty finally becoming known, the Kid still watched everyone and everything in the saloon. He watched their backs for so many years, that he really didn’t know how to turn off that part of his brain. As much as folks assumed he was the muscle and gun of the duo, he wouldn’t be here and alive if it hadn’t been for Heyes. He smiled to himself. He also acknowledged, that if it hadn’t been for Heyes, there were some bullet scars that wouldn’t be on his body either.

The Kid’s attention suddenly focused on the doors, as the sheriff came through, also scanning the room. After a minute or so though, both he and Curry relaxed. The sheriff didn’t see any problems, even though the saloon was rowdy. It was just a Saturday night and hands from all the ranches were in. The Kid could have told him that, but he doubted if the sheriff would have taken his word for it. He tried to make certain his encounters with Sheriff Moore were few and far between. Even with the amnesty granted, some misunderstanding might happen, and the Kid could come out on the bad end of the deal. He noticed the wary glances Moore gave him on occasion. 

The Kid decided he would continue to get those stares, as long as he still dressed the part of the gunslinger, regardless of who he was or was not or whether he was wanted or not. It was still in many ways, who he was and always would be. He was back where he was comfortable and in clothes that felt right. No matter the luxuries and modern conveniences in Cincinnati, he knew that would never be home.

“Evening, Jones.” The sheriff eyed him and Thaddeus stared stoically back. He knew he still could not be unconcerned about a sheriff staring at him, but he did his best to maintain a poker face.

“Sheriff.”

“Morris not here?”

“No, sir, he stayed back at the ranch tonight.”

“Well, you boys enjoy, but not too much.”

“Will do, sheriff.” The Kid slowly let out his breath as the sheriff went to pass this message onto the foremen and hands from the other ranches.

Thaddeus played a couple games of poker, mostly winning. Before the night was over, he also had more than his share of offers from the saloon girls, a couple being rather persistent. It would have relaxed him, but that part of his life was over. If things went as he desperately hoped, this town would become his home. The last thing he needed was for such news to get back to Bessie, especially since he found he had no desire to return the interest from the saloon girls. He also learned long ago, that if the situation called for the saloon to be watched, he didn’t go upstairs. He followed that rule, to always be available when Heyes needed him. He figured Morris wouldn’t be happy if a fight broke out involving boys from the Warren ranch and he was not around to contain it. He smiled to himself. He wondered what the foreman would think if he knew exactly how much interest Thaddeus Jones had in maintaining the reputation of the ranch.

The night passed quietly enough for a Saturday night. There were only two fights that he had to help break up. 

Jed found another poker game to join eventually and stayed with it until dawn to keep an eye on the boys. Some passed out at the tables in the back. Some just chose to snooze there, to save money they didn’t have for a room. Some of the boys were still upstairs with the girls. A few were still playing poker as he was. Some would come back better off than they started. Some would not.

The local doctor looked towards the doors as dawn broke and said, “Well, boys, I think this is it for me. If I don’t get some sleep before the day advances more, I’m certain someone will come needing my services.”

Jed stretched and nodded. “Probably time to round up the boys and head on back. They can sleep this all off in the bunkhouse as well as here.”

“You’re harder on them than that Morris is,” the foreman of another ranch replied.

“An early morning ride ain’t gonna hurt no one. Most of ‘em are younger than me.” Thaddeus smiled. “Maybe next time they won’t drink so much.”

The other man laughed. “You’re dreamin’ there, boy.”

Curry laughed. “Yeah, but until I can’t out ride them, I guess they’ll have to listen.” The years of riding past the point of exhaustion crossed his mind. He was glad he no longer had to do that, but he knew he was still young enough to be able to sit a horse and get them all back to the ranch without any effort. A few of the boys might not make it the entire way without falling off their horse, but he decided as drunk as they were, they’d probably not notice the bruises, until tomorrow.

He had the men rounded up more quickly than they all thought was possible, but he was ready to be back in his bed in the bunk house, hard as it was. As much as he could still out ride and out work most of the men, he was tired. It was a good thing he and Heyes didn’t still have the need to outrun any posses.

The ride back to the ranch was quiet and without incident. It gave the Kid time to think. He wasn’t certain he really wanted to pursue this line of thought, but it wouldn’t leave him.

He had fit back into the rhythm of working on a ranch without any significant effort on his part. It was grueling work, but it came easy to him. The problem was that he knew he didn’t want to spend the rest of his life living as a hand in a bunkhouse. He loved being back in the West, but knew he wasn’t cut out for being just a cowboy.

If Bessie did not show up soon, or if she had changed her mind by the time she did, he really wasn’t certain where he would be headed next. He missed Heyes something fierce, as he had during those few, stupid years when they had tried to live separate lives, but he also knew his future was not in Cincinnati.

Thaddeus was helping them break a couple young horses, so didn’t really pay attention to the buggy approaching the ranch. Sometimes Tom Morris’ fiancé, Mary, came to visit and sometimes the housekeeper, Consuela, had family visit.

This particular colt was rather stubborn. Thaddeus left it for the younger boys to wear him down. More than one was bucked off. Thaddeus himself was also thrown off once already. He was determined for that not to happen this time. In his peripheral vision he saw someone walk up to the corral, but his focus and concentration were on the horse. He stayed on for several minutes. The horse would calm and then get agitated and try to buck him off again. In the end though, Thaddeus got him to stop and stand long enough to have a normal dismount. He started to lead the horse to the barn and suddenly realized who was watching him. He changed direction and brought the horse over to her.

“Miss Warren,” Jed stopped before her and touched the brim of his hat. “Darby here is giving us quite the challenge, but looks like we’ve finally made some progress.” He was covered from head to toe in dust. Only the light of his blue eyes showed through the dirt. He looked tired, but his eyes said otherwise, when he met her gaze. “It’s Thaddeus Jones, ma’am, in case you don’t remember. It’s been a while.” He smiled softly.

“Of course I remember, Mr. Jones. You and Mr. James are supposed to be bringing me ideas to expand our breeding program.” She smiled politely at him, but her eyes were dancing. She also looked a bit travel worn and tired, if not as dusty. “It seems like you are doing an excellent job with Darby here.”

Jed had been maintaining control of the horse throughout the conversation, but turned briefly to look him in the eye. “He’s a good horse. Just a bit stubborn.”

“Like some other males I could mention.”

“Yes, ma’am, men can be like that.”

Thomas Morris noticed Lily Elizabeth Warren’s arrival and was approaching. If he thought it strange for Miss Warren to talk to one of the ranch hands before she even walked into the house, he kept it to himself.

“Glad to have you back, Miss Warren.”

“Thank you, Mr. Morris.” She glanced around, her eyes meeting the Kid’s briefly. “Everything looks like the ranch has been doing as well as you have mentioned in your letters, but if you can come up to the house for supper, we can perhaps discuss details afterwards?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Oh, and since Mr. Jones’ partner will be here soon, perhaps he can join us too.”

“Ma’am?” Morris looked inquiringly at Jones, who started to take a breath to answer, but Bessie Warren beat him to it.

“Mr. Jones didn’t mention to you that he is part of J & J Horse Breeders, along with Mr. James, who I think you’ve met on his prior trip here?”

“No, ma’am.”

Bessie looked at the Kid, who just shrugged.

“I figured there’d be time enough for that when Billy showed up.” Curry patted Darby on the neck. “Thought I’d check out the stock you already had.”

“I guess we can clear this all up and start to make plans tonight after dinner. I’ll see you both at six o’clock?”

The men nodded and touched the brims of their hats as Bessie left to make her way to the house.

“You continue to surprise me, Jones.” Thomas Morris once more evaluated the man before him.

“I have a cousin who says it’s always good to keep people guessing.”

“Well, that you have done, Jones. That you have done.” Morris turned to look up at the big house and then back at Thaddeus. “I’ll meet you at the bunkhouse a few minutes before six, so we can walk up together.”

“Sounds good, Mr. Morris.” Thaddeus turned back to the horse. “I best get this one back where he belongs, so I will be ready.”

Jedediah Curry was glad that he was able to make it back to the bunkhouse early enough to clean up before the other ranch hands came in for their supper. They gave him enough grief when they noticed him in a clean white shirt and putting on his jacket.

“So you know Miss Warren,” Luke one of the older hands stated.

“Yeah, me and my partner, Billy James, met her back East, while we were getting our horse breeding company started.” 

Thaddeus pulled a comb through his damp curls. “His family was in the business before the war.”

“Oh,” George, one of the younger hands, replied. “Well, you look sharp enough, even for supper with Miss Warren. Now let the rest of us get cleaned up enough to enjoy our supper down here.”

Thaddeus nodded, picked up his now dust free hat, and headed towards the door about the time Morris entered.

“Jones, you ready?”

“Yes, Mr. Morris.” He turned back to the other hands. “See you after supper, boys.”

As the two men started up to the house, Morris stopped for a moment and locked eyes with Thaddeus.

“Anything else I should know, Jones, before we get in there with Miss Warren?” 

“Not that I can think of Mr. Morris.” Thaddeus’ blue eyes were still.

The dinner and meeting went smoothly, with Bessie and Morris discussing ranch business, and Thaddeus joining in when they discussed expansion of the horse breeding efforts. Most of the detailed updates happened while they were looking over figures in the ranch books kept in Bessie’s office, where they had coffee after dinner.

“Thank you so much for the update, Mr. Morris. You and the boys deserve a bonus for all your good work in my absence.” Bessie started clearing away the paperwork.

“You might want to wait until you hear from Mr. James about the final details for the breeding expansion, before you commit money we might need for that,” Morris said considering.

“Well, at least we might look at having a pig roast or something else to show my appreciation.”

“The boys might enjoy that one weekend,” Thaddeus agreed.

“Then Mr. Morris, I believe we are finished for tonight. Thank you.” Bessie smiled at him, as he stood. Thaddeus started to follow him out of the office, but Bessie stopped him with a slight touch on his arm.

“Mr. Jones, I would like to discuss the breeding program further. Mr. Morris is correct that we need more details.” She hesitated only slightly. “Perhaps you could stay a few more minutes to go over that.”

“I would think we should wait until Mr. James arrives, to get into further specifics.” Morris caught Jones’ eye and issued a warning. Miss Warren was their boss and he wanted to make certain no one forgot that.

“I’d like to hear Mr. Jones’ suggestions before Mr. James gets here. Sometimes Mr. James can be,” Bessie paused. “A bit too enthusiastic. I’d like a more realistic evaluation from Mr. Jones, since he’s actually been here working on the ranch. He’ll know our capacity better.” Bessie Warren looked calmly at her foreman. “Don’t worry, I’ll send Mr. Jones back to the bunk house soon enough that he’ll get a good night sleep, so he can be up early working again.” She smiled sweetly, but there was a firm determination in her face. 

The housekeeper came down the hall at that moment. “Do you need more coffee, Miss Warren?”

“Yes, please, Consuela. Mr. Jones and I still have some items to discuss, so please bring a fresh pot.”

Morris did not see how he could avoid leaving Miss Warren alone with Mr. Jones, but realized with the house staff around, it shouldn’t become a scandal.

“Well, I’ll say good night then, miss.” Morris fixed Jones with a strong stare. Thaddeus didn’t avoid his gaze, but nothing of his intentions showed on his face. Morris wasn’t happy about that, but left the study along with Consuela, following her into the kitchen.

“You’ll watch out for Miss Warren?” he asked her before he left by the kitchen door.

“Always, Mr. Morris.” She turned to the stove to refill the coffee pot.

As soon as they were alone in the study, Bessie turned to Jedediah. The glitter in her blue eyes matched his, as she reached out her hand and he took her in his arms. She lifted her face as he lowered his. The kiss was feather light and sweet at first, but became deeper quickly enough. They broke apart only when they heard Consuela coming back down the hall. Bessie turned away to hide her blush, reaching for where she knew their breeding records were on the shelves. Jedediah Curry simply looked down for a moment and then smiled his innocent smile at the older woman. 

Consuela was not fooled, but let herself be persuaded by Jed’s sweet smile that he wouldn’t do anything he shouldn’t. Her only concern was that their definitions of acceptable behavior towards Miss Warren might not be the same. She curtsied slightly and slowly left to go back to the kitchen.

Bessie set the breeding book back on the desk and turned back into Jedediah’s warm embrace.

“Oh, Jedediah, how I’ve missed you,” she whispered into the curve of his neck.

“Same here, darlin’. Same here.” His head rested on the top of hers and his arms wrapped around her, relishing her soft roundness. He lifted her chin and kissed her deeply once more.

“Will Consuela tell on us?”

“Not if you leave soon enough.” She sighed. “Come sit down. We can have another cup of coffee and maybe even discuss horses.”

After they settled, with Jed’s arm around her and she snuggled into his side, he decided to ask, “How are your parents, Bessie?”  
“You can always cut right to the heart of the matter, can’t you, Jedediah?” Bessie sighed.

“I don’t like beatin’ around the bush, no.”

“My parents are fine, thank you for asking.” Bessie took another sip of coffee, but did not continue.

“And?”

“And they have yet to find me anyone I’d be willing to marry, so now that I’ll be twenty-one in two weeks, I’ll make that decision for myself.”

“Can I be told what that decision might be?” The Kid settled Bessie closer into his side.

“Are you so anxious to be a married man?” There was a laugh in Bessie’s voice.

The Kid was quiet for a while, but then summoned the courage to reply. “Are you ready to be a married woman?”

“Yes.”

“To me?”

“Most definitely, yes.” She squirmed and ran her arm across his chest, reaching under his vest.

“Do your parents agree with your decision?”

Bessie was quiet. “I have not quite been ready to have that discussion.”

The Kid sighed. “You know you will have to soon.”

“Yes.” Bessie did not say more.

“You really ready for them to be mightily upset with you?” he asked quietly. “I don’t think it’ll be something they will forgive or forget soon. I don’t think they’ll ever get used to having Jedediah Curry as a son-in-law.”

Bessie was quiet for a while, which scared the Kid more than he wanted to admit.

“Bessie, if you’ve changed your mind, you just have to tell me. I know I’m not good enough for you …”

She sat up and put her hand gently on the side of his face. Blue eyes met blue eyes. “Jedediah. Never, never think that.” She looked down for a moment and then boldly met his gaze once more. “I love you. I always will. You better ask me to marry you soon or I will just burst!”

Jedediah Curry laughed freely and happily, taking Bessie back in his arms and hugging her tightly. “Oh, Bessie, never, ever change.”

She pulled back. “Of course not, silly. Why would I do that when you’ve fallen in love with me like I am?”

He shook his head and those golden curls swayed, making her almost swoon. “Bessie, I can’t imagine loving anyone else. You sure you’ll have me?”

“Jedidiah Curry, if you think that is a good enough proposal, after I’ve waited this long …” She started to fume.

“You wanting one of those fancy proposals? Do I have to take you back to the Cheyenne Club or one of those fancy restaurants in Washington?” The Kid paused. “Might not get it done before your parents arrive.”

Bessie thought for a while. “But it should be special.”

“Can’t it be special with just the two of us?” He looked deeply into her eyes. “I do have something more planned.” He paused again. “Are you going to change your mind?”

“No, most assuredly not.” A coy, yet determined smile crossed her face.

“Well, then before anything else can stop us. You know I’m a man of action.” He smiled softly and sat her back on the settee as he rose.

“Jed,” she started, but then stilled as he got down on one knee.

“Lily Elizabeth Warren, love of my life, will you have this broken down old cowboy, when you deserve so much better?”

A bit of surprise showed on her face, as his directness and brevity, but then she laughed and the sound surrounded him with its sensuality and mirth. “When you are the only and I sincerely know you are the only man who truly loves and wants me for me? Yes, with all my love and all my heart and soul.” She fell into his arms and the kiss became something more intense than either of them expected.

She was the one to pull away this time and looked at the raw emotion on his face, knowing it was reflected on hers. Together they stood up. He took a deep calming breath and took a step back from her.

“More than time for me to leave, I think, Bessie.” He took a deep, cleansing breath. “At least for now.”

She could only nod.

He slowly let go of her, as it if was painful, and perhaps it was. She knew it was for her.

She heard him walk down the hall and out the front door. Only then did she hug herself and wipe the happy tears from her face.

The next day two letters left the Warren ranch and were carried into town to the post office. Neither of them thought they needed to send telegraphs. By the time the letters arrived in Cincinnati and in Washington Lily Elizabeth Warren would be twenty-one years old and could officially announce her engagement to Jedediah Thaddeus Curry.


End file.
